


Three Pillars

by Halrloprillalar (prillalar)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/Halrloprillalar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody has a weakness. Everybody has a strength. Heero's are surprising.</p><p>Okay, it's cheerleading. This is a cheerleading story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Pillars

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 2005.

"Next time," Duo said, "let's pick something easier. Like hockey. Or football." He flopped back onto the mat. The rest of the team was leaving to shower and change, but he thought he'd spend a little time dying first. Or at least complaining.

"Your timing is off." Heero opened a bottle of water and drank.

"So?" Duo wanted the water, but his arm wouldn't reach far enough to snatch it. Or maybe it was just that his arm wouldn't move. "We're just here because extra-curricular activities are mandatory."

"And your skills are weak."

"Shut up," Duo said because that was the most clever retort he could come up with. Of course Heero's skills were just fine. Heero was good at everything. Including being annoying.

Heero nudged Duo in the ribs with his foot. Duo grabbed Heero's ankle and pulled. Heero went over, touched the mat with one hand, flipped over Duo, and finished standing on the other side. The water spilled all over Duo's face.

"Christ, Heero." Duo sat up and swiped his face with his arm.

"Get up," Heero said. "You need to practise."

"Practise what?"

"The competition is on Friday."

"And so is our mission."

"We'll be back in time."

Duo stared. "At the last school, we missed the soccer game because of a mission and you didn't say anything."

Heero just looked at him.

"The time before that, you blew off the basketball championships because you were napping!"

Heero grabbed Duo's wrist and yanked him to his feet. "This is different."

"Of course it's different," Duo said. "This is cheerleading. _Cheerleading._ Pompoms. Girls. _Cheering._ "

"And you're terrible at it."

Duo picked up a set of pompoms from the box he was meant to put away, but hadn't yet, due to his heavy complaining schedule. He lifted them up and started to yell:

"One -- we are the best!  
Two -- we are the greatest!  
Three -- we're gonna give you more, more, mo--"

Heero slapped the pompoms out of his hands. "Male cheerleaders do not use pompoms."

"Jeez!" Duo tossed the pompoms back in the box. "You're really uptight, did you know that?"

Heero kicked Duo's ankle on the inside, knocking his feet apart. "You need a more sturdy stance."

For a moment, Duo debated punching Heero in the face. Heero was brusque at the best of times, but this was getting very irritating. Duo knew he wouldn't hesitate to fight Heero if he needed to, but he was going to be damn sure he really needed to before he started anything. So he didn't say anything and he didn't do anything.

Heero looked him straight in the eye. "The first pillar of cheerleading is strength."

Okay, anything but laugh. Heero had the grace to look somewhat disconcerted. For about a second.

"It's hard on the girl if you're not set correctly."

"You mean Julia?" Duo liked Julia. She had red hair and a bouncy way of talking that Duo could only just keep up with.

Heero shrugged. "Your flyer. Put your hands out for the mount."

"You're going to mount me?" Duo licked his lips. "It sounds so dirty when I say it. Why does nothing you say ever sound dirty?" He got in position and Heero stepped into his hands. Twist, lift, toss, extend, and there was Duo, hands above his head, and there was Heero, standing on them.

Heero was heavier than Julia, but his balance was, of course, perfect and it was easier to hold him without swaying.

"The second pillar of cheerleading," Heero said, "is flexibility." And he stretched one leg up and reached out to touch his foot. Duo could see him in the mirrors on the walls.

It was a perfect -- what was it called? -- heel stretch? and as Duo stared at the two of them, he found himself just on the line between thinking this was beautiful and thinking this was hilarious.

Hilarious won. Duo started to giggle and his arms started to shake and Heero started tipping sideways.

They ended up on the floor. Probably Heero had done some amazing dismount, but Duo had missed it in all the getting kicked _on purpose probably_ in the small of the back and falling down.

"So," he said, and looked up into Heero's glowering face. Which was actually not glowering so much as smouldering. In that way it had, from time to time. Those times that they never seemed to make it back to their room on time.

This seemed to be one of those times. Duo sat up and leaned against the pompom box. Heero knelt down and pulled down Duo's track pants.

"You're such a romantic," Duo said and waved a pompom in the air.

"Shut up." Heero messed around with Duo's underwear and Duo thought he should probably help him with that, only he didn't. Well, he raised his hips a little.

"Is there a third pillar of cheerleading?" he asked and put a pompom on top of Heero's head.

Heero knocked it away. "Technique," he said. And then he sucked Duo's dick.

Duo had always thought there were only two things that got Heero horny. As opposed to Duo who, like any healthy and normal young man, thought about sex six million times a minute. Heero, though, likely due to his emotionally stunted nature, only seemed to get it up for explosions and slaughter.

But now, it seemed, explosions, slaughter, and cheerleading.

That was an interesting line of thought, but Duo wasn't able to think it because Heero was sucking his dick and when Heero sucks your dick, that's really all that exists in the whole goddamn universe. Just your dick and Heero's mouth. And those really, really good feelings that go with Heero's dick-sucking, the ones where you go all tingly and feel like your insides are melting and spinning down the drain.

And the ones where you feel hot and cold and shiny and know that you're the most supremely important being in the universe.

And the ones where you go all blank and your tendons go all tight and you ejaculate. 

Those were Duo's favourite.

Heero spat the jizz onto Duo's shirt. "Oh, gross," Duo said. He could hear the post-orgasmic rasp in his voice. He could never figure out why it did that.

"Get up," Heero said. "You still need to practise."

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to the room and let me fuck you? Twenty minutes, tops, and I'll be ready to go again." That would be exhausting, but at least it would be fun-exhausting. Not tedious-exhausting.

"We can do that," Heero said and Duo raised his fist in triumph. "After we practise some more."

Duo looked at Heero. He looked at his fist. He stood. "Next time," he said, "I'm joining the boxing team."

Then he dumped the box of pompoms over Heero's head and ran.


End file.
